Proposed studies include investigation of the regulation of myosin synthesis, and changes in membrane transport in embroyonic muscle cells in culture. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Stockdale, F.E. Growth Stimulation and Myogenesis. Regulation of Cell Proliferation and Differentiation (Ed. W.W. Nichols), Institute for Medical Research, 1976. Stockdale, F. E. & O'Neill, M.C. A Kinetic Analysis and Model of 5-Bromodeoxyuridine Inhibition of Differentiation of Skeletal Muscle Cells. Exploratory Concepts in Muscle (Ed. A.T. Milhorat), Excerpta Medica, 1974.